Slow and Steady
by celticfairywriter
Summary: The game of love and sex has a steep learning curve but taking it slow and steady yields a little more of everything. A few accidents along the way are to be expected. MakotoxElizabeth. Series of Makoto teaching Elizabeth about sex. Review for more.


When he really thought about it, the present reality was still a little surreal. Before him, on the watery bed was the attendant of the Velvet Room, the holder of his compendium, Elizabeth. Said Elizabeth was fascinated by the movement of the bouncy bed and meanwhile, with his unblinking eyes Makoto was fascinated by the movement of something else.

After a couple of dates that he had no doubt enjoyed, Elizabeth had requested him to guide her in the human ritual of making love but slowly and one step at a time. Slow and steady she said. Fast and rough he would usually say BUT unlike his previous romantic escapades, he had developed quite a fondness for the quirky, naive platinum blonde beauty sitting before him.

There was no social link. There was no power up. No new personas. He genuinely liked the woman before him and the feeling was entirely mutual, evident by the increase in the number of requests of escorting her around the city. With so many dates behind them, Makoto had still yet to even kiss but he was willing and patient for he loved her. She was gorgeous and well gifted in terms of her assets and curves, evident from the dress she wore but this for her and the pace was hers to select and his to obey.

"Come join me, Makoto-san." Elizabeth request with a wave of her hand and bounced once more on the water bed, giggling when she went up. "There is room for the two of us."

Alright. Where to start?

"Hm."

Makoto thought.

Ah.

"Kissing..."

"Kissing, you say?" Elizabeth caught the mumble thanks to her keen hearing and ever present curiosity. "I have heard of this romantic activity before. I believe we are to lock lips and um... explore each other?"

"Well yes." Makoto scratched his head, a tingle of pink dusting his cheeks. Him getting flustered was something new and another indication that he was in love.

"Um." Elizabeth sat up, full of questions as always. "Forgive me but how is that... sexually pleasing? How is it invigorating?"

Makoto chuckled.

"And um... our noses... will come in between, will they not?"

That question did and Makoto burst into a fit of laughter, something rare, something that only Elizabeth would trigger without even knowing it. He was not laughing at something stupid, he was laughing at someone adorably oblivious and still eager and wistful on pleasuring him. Elizabeth huffed in annoyance and Makoto moved closer, getting on the bed and shifting towards her slowly and with a rare smile tugging on his lips.

"Just wait and you will see." The boy assured slipping even closer and pressing his body against hers to immediately fill her cheeks with red. A long breath escaped her throat and her cap was thrown to the side, back easing into the comfortable bed and Makoto looming over her, hands resting at sides to lock her in place. Makoto dipped down, now forehead to forehead and the playful smirk on his face grew upon noticing the state the platinum blonde female was in, already breathless and longing for contact.

"Are you excited?" Makoto questioned, brushing a lock of hair to the side and finding his reflection on her golden orbs, lashes fluttering in great anticipation.

"Y-Yes." Elizabeth admitted, shoulders tensing and instantaneously relaxing when his finger slid along her rosy lips, faint and the brush as soft as a feather. "I admit. Please."

"Please. Makoto-san..."

"Lock your lips with mine..."

"Kiss me..."

"I will." Makoto said, removing the finger from her rosy and kissable lips. "We will do it nice and slow but I want you to kiss back, do you understand? Kiss me back and let me assure you, our noses will not stop us."

While Elizabeth was hyper-ventilating and shivering upon thinking of what was to come, Makoto himself was in a very similar predicament. Even the thought of the kiss made the blood down his lower body but held the urge to rip off her clothes and fuck her senseless. She would had hardly objected to such an act given how much she was in love but slow and steady. Love and affection.

His head dipped down to her level and Elizabeth gasped and Makoto took the opportunity, sealing her mouth shut with a kiss, a slow and steady kiss while he settled his weight to his palms before he deepened the kiss. Elizabeth's eyes shot wide open in surprise but they shimmered moments later, the contact of their lips triggering a jolt of a somewhat foreign feeling up her backbone, bliss and lust brushing over the segments of the bone.

Elizabeth arched and clung onto the boy above him, arms curling around his neck and another gasp silent against his mouth when Makoto pushed his tongue, brushing over hers and then exploring her mouth with no haste and only love. A few seconds later, Elizabeth rose up and returned the kiss when she yanked him close by his collar, resulting in a clash of heads that momentarily dazed Makoto, left him helpless to the advances of the now confident girl who merely mimicked him but to a much greater effect. She kissed him, earnestly, longingly, almost violently so because every little touch of their tongues left her yearning for more.

Makoto eventually figured out his senses and found himself in a middle of a heated kiss. His arms went around her waist and he pulled the female close, to the point where was almost seated on his lap. Tongues clashed and the two panted, barely getting enough nonetheless refusing to part. A jolt of pain stung his lip but Makoto was a little too lost to question or even register the speck of pain.

Oddly but pleasantly so, Elizabeth tasted like blueberries. He obviously had questions, with the most basic being whether she was even accustomed to brushing her teeth but with her tongue in her mouth and vice versa, all of those questions were so very distant. Their heads titled and the kissing grew more feverish, continuing for the next several seconds until Elizabeth yanked him close one last and removed her tongue from his mouth and left with a soft kiss on his lips.

Makoto fell on his butt and Elizabeth fell on her back, saying nothing and just thinking over her first kiss. While it was certainly not going to be her last, the boy who was first kiss would be her last when Death did them part. Eventually, she rolled onto her stomach and smiled playfully at Makoto who felt the trickle of blood down his lip, perhaps due to the pressure Elizabeth exerted or maybe because she was clumsy. She had left him breathless with how awkward she was but he loved every minute of it, as did she.

"See, our noses didn't come in between dummy!" Makoto exclaimed with another laugh.

"Why yes." Elizabeth replied with her ever present curious smile. "I admit that I was wrong. This kiss was the most exhilarating experience. Although I do apologize for the little scratch I gave you."

"Not a problem." Came his reply and Makoto fell next to her with a peaceful sigh.

"Makoto..." The boy notified she left out the '-san' she normally used as a sign of respect. His eye caught the movement of her hands and he saw them on her breasts, hidden and confined in that tight dress of hers. "Why are men so fascinated with a women's breasts?"

Now how to answer that?

"Uh I don't know?" Makoto shrugged but was very aware and keen on the movement of her hands. Whether she was teasing him or just wondering, he did not know. He would never know as this as Elizabeth before him. "It is just nice to hold and play with them. Something that is like hard-coded into men."

"And suck on them?" Elizabeth whispered, mixed with seduction and innocence.

"Pardon?"

"Will you play with and suck on mine?" Elizabeth questioned and then pouted, squeezing her breasts together. "Or are mine not attractive enough for you, Makoto-san?"

Almost deliberate but he would never know. Regardless, OH GOD YES. Just imaging her bare breasts was too much and the chance to feel and taste them gave him the recurring urge to rip her dress and suck on her breasts but.

"Next time, Elizabeth." Makoto said with a smile. "There is a steep learning curve to love... but we will keep it slow and steady."

"Wins the race!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

And thus, the first step ended with a chuckle, as expected in her company.

"Not quite..."

* * *

**Note : I hope you enjoyed the more tame and less smutty first chapter. Review for the next one and except a small disaster at every chapter. **


End file.
